fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
BFTL: Chapter 5
A/N: 'Sorry for the Long update, and here is another chapter. Verry long, Oh, and Sasuke does recive a massive power boost here. Just trying to keep things entertaining. ''Uchiha Sasuke or Should I say Uzumaki Sasuke had arrived in Kohona ready to become the Next Hokage. He Made friends, he trained and learned some new Knowledege, moved in a new home, and passed the Genin Bell Test! So what awaits our brand new Hero in this chapter?! ''______________________________________________________________________________________''' '' Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Rise of Sasuke VI. Becomming A God Has Never Been So Easy ______________________________________________________________________________________''' '' It had been two years sence that bell test was given. Yes, It is amazing at how time flies. And now as a 12 year old Chunin Uzumaki Sasuke had one hell of a year. Just the Other day, he rembered becomming the perfect shinobi. '''''______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK "Hello Tou-chan," Sasuke said one day to his father hoping to get some training. "Whats with the new look?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha wore a sleveless Orange vest, with a slightly longer tanto straped on his waist. He switched from shorts to sweat pants. "I just decided it was time for a more professional approach. By the way Tou-chan, do you have any scrolls on techniques or stuff that could help me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned and thought for a moment before smiling. He got up and exited the office for a couple moments before returning with three large scrolls and seven smaller ones. "These three larger scrolls are ancient Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles dating back hundreds of years. The red scroll contains the style of Rokushiki, or the Six Powers. It is said that with this style, one can create chakra blades from just kicking and can jump multiple times in the air," Naruto said, chuckling at the wide-eyed look from Sasuke. He reached over and picked up the large dark green scroll. "This scroll describes Kenjutsu styles and techniques using Santōryū, or three sword style. There are also techniques in this scroll that use fewer or more swords, some with no swords. The last scroll is this black one here. This style uses only the person's feet and legs. This martial art is known as Red Leg 'style. It is used for those who do not wish to injure their hands, which applies to mainly cooks, but also to people like blacksmiths or tailors. I will let you take one of these scrolls for you to keep and train in. So far, no one has been able to open the scrolls but I think you'll have better luck. I believe the scrolls test you in some way but I do not know to what extent." "Now before I tell you what's in these smaller scrolls, I want you to first channel chakra into this piece of paper," Naruto said as he handed the teen a chakra affinity sheet. "It will tell us what element is best for you to use." Sasuke nodded and began channeling his chakra into the paper. He watched as the paper glow blue for a brief second before splitting down the middle while the two halves became soaking wet. Naruto went wide eyed at seeing Sasuke have two affinities at such a young age. "Well it seems you have two elemental affinities Sasuke-kun. That's very impressive for someone at your age. You seem to have high affinities for both wind and fire." Naruto said. "Thank you so much Tou-chan," Sasuke said with a smile. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun. Now which scroll do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned. "Can't I take all three?" Sasuke wined. Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but that would be showing a great deal of favoritism, and I've already given you a more than most." "How about a deal? If I tell you how to defeat your paperwork, you give me all three scrolls," Sasuke offered. Naruto just stared. "''Did he really figure out the secret behind defeating paperwork?" "Anything! I'll give you anything for the secret, just please tell me. I'll even give you the Yondaime's own notes on sealing just please tell me" Naruto begged. Sasuke just sweat dropped at seeing the most powerful man in the village go on his hands and knees begging. "Ever thought of using Kage Bunshin?" The formed Jinchuriki just stared at Sasuke slack-jawed as he silently handed him all three of the ancient scrolls along with the four smaller ones and a small book before walking over to his desk. He slowly pulled out a piece of paper that Jiraiya had given him long ago, saying he would use it if he ever discovered the secret behind defeating paperwork, and placed it on the desk. On the sheet of paper were the words "Bang head here" inscribed within a large circle. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid . . . " Naruto muttered as he repeatedly banged his head against the paper. Sasuke could only sweat-drop as he quietly exited the room. ''______________________________________________________________________________________'' As soon as Sasuke got home, he immediately attempted to open the three ancient scrolls, but completely failed. He decided to make some Kage Bunshin to help him with the other scrolls. "Maybe if I cut it open with a kunai" he thought. He quickly drew a kunai but cursed as he accidentally nicked his finger. He still wasn't use to the new clothes and had to adapt to the different placing of his weapons. He watched a drop of blood fall from the tip of the kunai right on a kanji of the Red Leg scroll and began to glow. He quickly summoned ten more clones to study weapons forging, cooking, sealing and techniques while he opened the other two scrolls. He also sent one of the clones to run to the library to get a few scrolls. Nicking his finger once more, he let a drop of blood fall on the blood seal on the '''Santōryū scroll and watched as tendrils of chakra burst out of the scroll and duplicated the actions of the Red Leg scroll. This time though, he did not black out, though he did feel rather woozy. Finally, he went over to the Rokushiki '''scroll and did the same thing and didn't even feel a thing when the scroll examined him. He promptly grabbed the first scroll that had opened and began reading. He was in awe at the sheer power and usefulness of the '''Red Leg '''style and couldn't wait to learn it. The scroll described incredibly complex moves and useful stretches and exercises that would exponentially increase his skills. He stopped as he glanced at the other scrolls. 'Hmm, learning two Taijutsu styles and one Kenjutsu style is a little much. I think I'll try learning one style at a time. I'll only start learning the next style as soon as I become at least proficient in the first one. But which to start with . . . well, I'm already reading the '''Red Leg '''style so I'll start with this. Afterwards, I'll start on '''Santōryū '''and then '''Rokushiki. Once I've mastered the three styles, I might be able to combine them,' Sasuke reasoned. As he read, he couldn't help but curse. The Red Leg style required incredible leg strength and the only way one could achieve the strength required would be to get weights specifically for his legs. While his coat had a weight seal on it, it was more evenly proportioned and he needed weights specifically for the legs. Unfortunately, he had used almost all his money buying the new clothes and weapons. He needed a way to make money as the Hokage could no longer give him allowances since he was now a genin. 'Maybe if I go hunting in the woods, I can catch some animals and sell their skins to the merchants that come every few weeks. The merchants don't seem to mind that I'm the Jyuubi vessel and I'm sure they'll buy the skins if they're good enough quality. Hmm, I can also cook the meat for myself. I hope the book ossan gave me has some easy camping recipes for game like that.' The merchants were a large caravan of people that traveled around the Elemental Countries. Every few weeks, the group would come here to Konoha and sell the wonders they had collected. 'They always come on the third Saturday of each month so that means they'll be here . . . in one week and a day! Shit, I need to start hunting now! I better go to the library to get some books on skinning and hunting. I've seen some hunters do it before but it's better if I learn how to do it properly. I wonder if the books ossan gave me have anything about skinning. After all, one has to learn how to get to the meat before cooking it,' Sasuke thought. Remembering his earlier discovery, he dismissed the Kage Bunshin reading the beginner cooking book and waited as a stream of information rushed into his mind. A smile appeared on Sasuke's face as the book did have information on hunting and skinning and he would put it to good use tomorrow. He needed to first read as much about skinning as possible as well as at least start his training. Once again making one more Kage Bunshin to replace the one he dismissed, he left his apartment to go running to increase his stamina and leg strength. Remembering the seal, he quickly channeled chakra into the seal and immediately felt the coat weigh down. According to Hideki, the amount of weight would automatically set to ten kilograms. The amount would increase once Sasuke adjusted to it. With the weight set, Sasuke started jogging to adjust to the sudden increase of weight. He decided that he would run around Konoha until sunset, which was in two hours. "It's going to be a long day . . ." ______________________________________________________________________________________ Today was the day the merchants would arrive. Currently, Sasuke was doing his fifth set of sit-ups while his shadow clones did the tree climbing exercise and studied the jutsu given to him. He had gone to the Hokage a week ago to ask him about his discovery of the Kage Bunshin. He already had a basic grasp of the Red Leg 'style thanks to over 400 clones each day, though he didn't know any of the specific techniques. He had to learn how to block with only his legs and feet, and be able to respond immediately. Also, Naruto had told him that by pumping more chakra into a single clone, it would be able to take more hits before dispersing. This was invaluable as to practice the ancient Taijutsu style since he didn't have anyone to train with. The concept itself seem almost impossible, but thanks to the Kage Bunshin he could use to help him practice and gain actual experience, he quickly learned. Unfortunately, his speed and leg strength still wasn't good enough, nor was his flexibility. He needed to be able to kick almost straight up and be able to torque his waist or bend his back in extreme manners to power or redirect the kicks, whether in the air or on the ground. As he finished his last set, he exhaled a pent up breath before standing up and began to do squats. He paused for a second as a clone dismissed itself, sending the information on cooking back to him. He had several clones sitting nearby reading the jutsu, cooking, forging, and sealing scrolls along with a book on plants and herbs he had borrowed from the library. "Hey Boss! Our group was able to capture sixteen rabbits, three wolves, a couple of ferrets, and six deer. We've already skinned them and have stored them in the scroll. The rest of the bodies have preserver seals on them and are stored in another scroll," said the lead clone just as Sasuke finished his 50th squat. His body was aching from all the exercises he did but he endured it. He had sent a small group of clones into the nearby forest to go hunting while he trained. He had over the last few days, had sent groups of clones all over Konoha and outside of the village as well to hunt and skin. He had already accumulated a great deal of furs and hoped that he would make a good amount of money so that he could buy more equipment and food. The bodies that were left behind had preserver seals on them, something that he had immediately focused on learning before he began hunting. He would use the flesh later for his cooking. "Excellent. Time to go, the merchants should have their stands all set by now," Naruto said as he stood up while taking the two scrolls. "OK GUYS! DISMISS YOURSELF IN GROUPS OF TEN EVERY FEW SECONDS!" As he ran along the roof tops, he noticed several of the stands selling all sorts of curious items. His eyes locked onto a tall rugged looking man selling quality furs, leather and hunting items. Naruto smiled as he continued running and soon arrived at his apartment. He gathered his scrolls and headed back to the merchants. Laughter and shouts of bids and advertisements could be heard as Sasuke walked into the large crowd. He inspected several of the stands the merchants had set up, curious to see what they were selling. He saw a short man with a bristly black mustache selling strange weapons and had attracted a large group of shinobi, though he couldn't help but noticed a girl around his age wearing a Chinese-style pink tank top, dark green cargo pants, and had her hair tied into two buns. What really caught his attention though was the hearts that had replaced her eyes and the waterfall of drool that cascaded from her mouth as she stared at each of the weapons the merchant presented. Shaking his head at the girl's peculiar behavior, Sasuke quickly headed over to the man he saw earlier, all the while ignoring the strange looks he got that were either filled with hate, disgust, or, strangely enough, curiosity. He smiled at the man as he waited for him to finish selling a gleaming hunting knife to a tall man. "Well how can I help you young man?" the merchant said with a smile as soon as he finished his sale. "I was wondering if you would be interested in buying some of the furs I have," Sasuke said. The man nodded and asked him to go get the furs. "Oh I have them with me." Sasuke quickly channeled some chakra into one of the scrolls and 50 rabbit furs appeared, all in perfect condition. The man seemed surprised but quickly masked it as he inspected the furs of their quality. He couldn't help but be impressed as the furs were in excellent condition and seemed to have been skinned from an expert. "These are in fine quality, though I can't help but wonder who skinned the animals," the man said as he picked one of the furs up. "I did sir," Naruto said. The man looked at him in surprised. "You did this?" the man said incredulously. Sasuke nodded. "Very impressive, I'll buy any furs you're willing to sell me. I do have an order to fill for one of the Feudal Lord in the Snow Country. What kinds of furs do you have?" "I have furs from rabbits, ferrets, deer, and a few wolves. Total, I would say I have about 300 hundred furs," Naruto said after a moment of thinking. "Wow, well, I'll give you 50 ryou for every rabbit skin, 75 ryou for ever ferret skin, 200 ryou for each deer, and 250 ryou for each wolf skin. Let me see the other skins, and here's 2500 ryou for the rabbit skins right here," the man said handing Naruto the money. Sasuke quickly brought out the other furs and handed them to him. In the end he made a total of 19500 ryou, which was more money than he ever had in his life. "Thank you very much sir," Sasuke said with a bow. The man chuckled. "No, thank you. These furs are in excellent condition and quality. By the way kid, my name is Taiyou Shizurei. Nice to meet you," Taiyou said. "Sasuke Uzumaki," Sasuke responded as he sealed away the money in one of his scrolls. Taiyou watched in fascination. "Interesting item you have there, how does it work?" Taiyou asked. "Umm, all I know is that by placing the items you want in the kanji, you can seal the items in something called a pocket dimension. At least that's what Dad told me. All you need to do is channel chakra to summon or store any items," Sasuke explained. "Hmm, how about this, you give me two of those scrolls, and I'll give you 500 ryou so you can have an even 20000, this bow and set of arrows, and this special hunting knife. It was made by a man who said that by channeling chakra into the blade, you can remove the skins almost perfectly. The bow is so you can hunt better. I know that you ninjas use kunai knives but they can only go so far and rarely go deep enough to ensure a kill. Arrows are much better for hunting and I'm sure you'll put it to good use." Sasuke stared in awe at Taiyou's generosity. "Thank you so much Shizurei-san," Sasuke said with a bow. "Call me Taiyou and don't worry about it. Those sealing scrolls would help me carry furs and supplies easier. Anyways, be sure to come back next month to sell me any furs you might have. I'd be more than happy to buy them off you," Taiyou said with a smile as he handed Sasuke the knife, the set of arrows, and the bow. Sasuke nodded enthusiastically and left with a smile. "Interesting kid . . . " Taiyou said as he watched Sasuke vanish among the crowd. Sasuke browsed through the various items the merchants presented to the villagers. Fortunately, the villagers were too preoccupied with the merchandise to notice him and that worked just fine for him. He paused when he heard music drifting over the crowd and turned to see a young teenager, no older than 15, playing a delicate violin. She had dark brown hair that went down her back up to her waist, blue eyes, and a rather nice figure. He walked up to her. "Hey, what's up?" the girl asked as she stopped playing. A man next to her looked up momentarily to see why the girl had stopped playing before returning to his sales. "I was just admiring the music you were playing," Sasuke said with a smile. "It was really good!" "Thanks, I practice a lot. What's your name?" the girl asked looking him over. She couldn't help but think that she liked what she saw. ''"Good sense of fashion, seems rather charming, those incredible blue eyes and blond hair . . . gah! What am I thinking? I just met him!" "My name's Sasuke Uzumaki, and who are you?" Sasuke said with a charming smile. The girl blushed slightly. "Kira Hatai. Nice to meet you," Kira said shaking his hand. "Are you a ninja?" Sasuke nodded. Kira smiled and ran to a box behind her. She pulled out a black violin that had gold trimmings and several kanji on the sides. "This is a special violin used to cast special Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I don't know much but the person who gave it to me said that the music enhances the powers of the illusions. He did, however, give us this scroll that explained how it's used but I never really read it. Do you want it?" Kira asked. Sasuke stared in awe. He had always been rather abysmal at the art of Genjutsu. It took him three months to get the basic Henge down and he still couldn't summon a basic clone. Perhaps the violin could act as a median to help him control it. The Ninjutsu the violin could use was an added plus. "Sure, but how much is it? I don't have much money," Sasuke said sheepishly. The girl just walked over to her brother and whispered into his ear. The man stared at Naruto for a few seconds and nodded. Kira smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek before running back to Naruto with the violin in her hands. "Hikaru says that we can give you a discount since we've had this thing for a long time. It technically cost about 12000 ryou but we'll give it to you for half that. I'll even throw in the scroll if you pay an extra 300 ryou. How's that sound?" Kira asked. She blinked and stared as she saw Naruto already had the violin in his hands along with the scroll with the money in her hand. "How did he do that? I didn't even see him move." "Thank you so much Kira-chan!" Sasuke said smiling. Kira blushed at the added suffix and nodded. Sasuke paused as he looked up at the sun. "Hmm, by the looks of it, it's almost 4 pm, I need to go," Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked back at Kira. "I have to go Kira-chan, but I'll see you when you come back, ok?" "Sure thing Sasuke-Kun," Kira said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the added suffix but decided it was just a slip up. He gave her one last smile as he walked away. Kira watched him leave while her brother walked up from behind her. "I'm surprised you're not running after your boyfriend," Hikaru said with a mischievous smile. "SHUT UP HIKARU!" Kira yelled as she stomped away, her face still red. Hikaru just laughed. ''______________________________________________________________________________________'' '''"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 600 clones burst into existence. "OK, I want all of you to separate into groups of 50 before I assign you guys a task!" Sasuke shouted. After five minutes of movement, the clones had separated themselves evenly. "I want one Group will go search for ore so that we can practice forging but I want one of you to go to Hideki to ask him if we can use his forge later today and if he has any scrap metal and I want two clones to go study the scrolls he gave us. Group 10 will go hunting and search for herbs. I also want you guys to practice with the bow. Also, three clones will stay behind to study the books Ossan gave us. Group 11 will study sealing and learn how to use the violin. Finally, group 12 will work with me on the Red Leg style. I want to be able to perform the three techniques by the end of the day. Move!" "HAI!" the clones shouted in unison before taking off on their task. Sasuke quickly began stretching as he had ten clones start reading the first technique. The move was called Gigot(Legs); it was basically a sweeping kick to the knee caps. The trick, however, was that it needed to be able to knock the person into the air as this move was commonly used with either a follow up, or a practical way to assist teammates. According to the scroll, it required exact timing with the bend of the leg as well as the placing of where the kick connected. If the kick was too slow or too fast, the kick would damage the user more than the receiver. Quickly summoning forty shadow clones that had far more chakra so they could take hits, Sasuke's clones began practicing the techniques while he himself worked on improving the basics. ______________________________________________________________________________________ END FLASHBACK Then there was the issue concerning his fanclub. ______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK Apparently, many of the genin were participating for the chunin exams. "Damn, how much longer untill this shit starts?" A impatient Yonaka Yamanaka groned. "Just five minuites." Tai lee responded. "Apparently, we are the earliest team here. "Great!" Tai Lee squeaked childishly. "Once we are finish with here, maybe I can spend some quality with…..Sasuke….." The pink haired beauty's cheeks slightly turned bright pink when she imagined herself with her crush alone. Yonaka's eyes twitched violently. There was a sense of jealously coursing through her. "What's makes you think you're going to spend some time with Sasuke." She growled. If you guess it by now, the two girls have a thing for Sasuke. "If someone going to spend time with Sasuke, it's going to be me, not you!" An anime vein popped on Tai Lee's forehead. You can tell that she was pissed. "Fat chance, you little squirt. I don't believe Sasuke would waste his precious time with someone like you. He would rather have someone like me with a sexy body and well-developed chest to keep him company than you, Whore-''aka." "What did you just said to me, you horny bitch?" "YOU HEARD ME, YOU PINT-SIZE SQUIRT!" Tai Lee yelled back venomously. The battle for Sasuke's affection was on. The two love struck girl glared at each other darkly with sparks sparkling out from their eyes. Neither of them was backing down from the other. The two girls continued to argue with each other, totally forgetting what they came here to do. The two females' pets sighed heavily at their trainers' lack of behavior. "OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tai Lee screeched angrily as Yonaka was pulling her beautiful pink hair roughly while she pulls Yonaka's cheeks apart. The skinny, brown haired teen's cheeks were turning brightly red when Tai Lee was pinching onto them tightly. "NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO OF MY CHEEKS, YOU DUMB BITCH!" The raging females continued with their little catfight. By means of catfight, the two females were pulling hair, badmouthing, scratching, slapping, and even pulling each other's mouths. Asuma Sarutobi Jr and Chizuki Akamatachi, the other two members of thier team sweat dropped. But they weren't alone when they were watching their team mates fighting each other. Inside the building, some other genin were enjoying the catfight. There were loud cheers and whistling. "My money is on Tai Lee." A perverted henchman, who was staring at the pink beauty lustfully, said. "Dream on idiot. I bet my money Yonaka is going to win this fight." Another perverted henchman argued. His opponent glared at him darkly. "Yeah right. Yonaka has no chance against Tai Lee." "Aren't you the delusional one?" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU BASTARD?" The first henchman yelled, glaring daggers at the opposing man. "YOU HEARD ME!" The others sighed heavily. They saw the two perverted men engaged in a little brawl themselves. The other men completely ignored them as they went back to their duties, ignoring all the cursing and loud noises from the two fighting men. Just before all four shinobi were about to unleash thier moast powerfull, and signature attacks. Sutekka inturupted all of them with his sugnature technique. "Yonaka, you do realise that as the last holder of a bloodline, Sasuke falls under the CRA right?" the Nara asked her. "Huh? What's the CRA?" the Tai Lee asked. "It means if he wants to contiune being a shinobi, by the time he turns twenty he must have at LEAST 3 wives. Do you understand?" Sutekka explained to her. "W-wait! You mean," "Yes Tai Lee, you don't need to compete for Sasuke's affection since he has to have at least 3 girlfriends, understand?" "I guess I should tell the others huh, then maybe we could fix our relationship," the pink haired girl stated. "Yeah, you can," Sasuke said as Tai Lee walked with her former friend. Eventualy the two preverted mem stoped as well. "Thanks Sutekka." "No problem. Women are so troublesome." Sasuke giggled and laughed along with this team mates. "Hey guys, the exams are officialy starting!" Tora yelled. Team 7 exitedly ran tawards the incresing crowd of participants. '______________________________________________________________________________________' '''END FLASHBACK' And then there was the time he met Jyuubi... ______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK Cerulean eyes opened, only to be welcomed by the sight of an eerie tunnel. Sasuke peered up at the cracked ceiling, along which multiple ragged pipes criss-crossed. He absently noted that there were two different kinds of pipes running all over the place; calm blue ones and tempestuous red ones. He knew that the blue ones had to represent his chakra, for they had the same feel, but the red ones... ...he could only assume they belonged to the Jyuubi. Deciding to seek some answers in regards to just what was going on, he lifted himself up into a standing position, marvelling at the fact that the thin layer of water he was laying in did not leave him wet at all. Pushing that discovery to the back of his mind, he glanced around, and it dawned on him. A sewer. He was in a sewer, of all places. Before he could take a step, he paused and realized that he really had no idea where he was, and there were multiple different directions he could go. So, he turned left and went down the tunnel in front of him with the thought that if he had no clue where he was, then it really made no difference which route he took. After what felt like hours of walking, but may have just been minutes - days? - ''Sasuke concluded that this place was creepy. With the eerie glow from the dual-coloured pipes, the incessant ''drip drip drip, and the overbearing darkness, it greatly reminded him of a dungeon. The worst part was that the scarier he thought it was, the worse it got. Just a little while later, he noticed an ambient red glow to everything. Not moments after this little discovery, Sasuke picked up a sound that closely resembled growling. Despite the danger warnings that flew through his head, Sasuke picked up his pace so he could unearth just what was going on here. Eventually he came across a path with no separate branches, leaving only one direction for him to go; forward. After a few minutes, he stumbled through the exit of the tunnel, coming to a halting stop in the middle of a massive room. The room itself had no definite borders, only the wall attached to the exit behind him, and even then he couldn't see the end of them. Finally, directly in front of him stood a cage, the bars easily as thick as the trees surrounding Konoha; reaching up into oblivion. Immediately in the center, two bars were held together by a thin piece of metal, upon which rested a single piece of paper. A Seal. Sasuke craned his neck, looking behind the bars, to see only an endless expanse of darkness. Until a massive strange looking eye opened right in front of him. Sasuke, being the ten-year old he is, fell on his butt and scrambled back, awe making itself visible on his face. Whatever the hell that eye belonged to, it was huge. Easily fifty stories tall, and it was crouched down, so perhaps when standing it would be even bigger. "W-who the h-hell are you?" Sasuke cried, now rooted to his spot. The eye stared at him for a few moments, unblinking, until a gust of wind blew from the cage onto Sasuke, bringing with it a musky smell. A deep rumbling sound filled the room, shaking the officialy scared Uchiha out of his stupor. "Oi, are you laughing at me, you bastard?" came Sasuke's shout, standing up and shaking his fist at the monstrosity. With that as a queue, the rumbling increased, blowing the raven Senju back a few feet. Eventually the noise died down. "CHILD, YOU INTRIGUE ME." Bewildered, the be-whiskered boy picked himself up, then plopped down into a cross legged position, and looked up at the great beast. "What do you mean?" At that, another bout of laughter was heard from the monstrosity. "NEVER BEFORE HAS ANY MORTAL AS YOUNG AS YOU SHOWN SUCH IMPUDENCE TO ME. IN ANWSER TO YOUR FIRST QUESTION, I AM THE JYUUBI NO OOKAMI." "Oh." was the eloquent response. Sasuke looked confused for a moment, his face scrunched up cutely in thought, before voicing it. "I thought you were just a wolf." The Jyuubi peered down at his jailer, deep in thought. Unbidden, a massive grin broke out across its maw, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine.His thoughts broken, Naruto jumped in here, hoping for some clarification. "I AM THE MOAST POWERFULL DEMON. THE ONLY HUMAN THAT COULD FACE ME AS YOU ARE DOING NOW WAS THE RIDUKULLO SENNIN." ' "Who's that?" "'HE IS THE MOAST POWERFULL MORTAL TO HAVE EVER LIVED. HE WAS THE FOUNDER OF THE SHINOBI, AND THE CREATOR OF THE CLAN WARS. HE IS ALSO THE ONE RESPONSEBLE FOR OUR STATE." "Your state? Do you mean you being sealed inside me?" Naruto grilled the fox for an answer, leaning forward in his eagerness. The Kyuubi however, merely growled in anger. "No, that was the complete fault of your damnable Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Although, I suppose had it not been for Rikudou, you and I would not have been around to have me sealed within you." The Jyuubi watched the child think in amusement. Never before had it seen such a young mortal deduct things the way this one did, and without such clouded naiveté even! And the boy had so much potential, being the child of the bastard who had created the very technique to seal him away! Beyond that, there was something else that the bijuu noticed, and that was the very essence of the boy. Everything about the child screamed determination, guts, ''and ''drive. The boy was, without a doubt, the perfect container. If properly trained, he would never lose, no matter who he fought. The wolf smiled. The boy would definitely surpass even the Rikudou Sennin. "BOY, I AM NOT WEAK. IF YOU KEEP TRAINING THE WAY YOU HAVE DONE IN THE PAST, YOU WILL BE THE BEST, STRONGER THAN ANY MORTAL ALIVE, AND ANY THAT HAS EVER LIVED! NONE SHALL STAND BEFORE YOU, FOR ALL SHALL FALL!" The wolf looked pleased at the sound of that.' "BESIDES, THE GREATEST DEMON SHOULD ONLY HAVE THE GREATEST VESSEL, ne?"' Sasuke thought about this. He could have power of such magnitude, and he would use it to do what no one else could. He would be the one thing that this world needed. His mid flashed back to the woman in the alley. His resolve hardened and his eyes steeled, he asked the final question. "When do I start?" He had decided. Uchiha Uzumaki Sasuke would become a god. ______________________________________________________________________________________ END FLASHBACK That was the end of the flashbacks alright. Sasuke was no longer the hyperactive idoit like moast people knew him. He just like his father began to focus on the way of the shinobi. In the timespan of two years and Sasuke felt incredible. His strength, speed, and stamina had easily tripled, possible quadrupled, and his Red Leg '''style was pretty good. He could now perform more than two thirds of the techniques in the scroll though his favorite by far was a move called '''Dupeur(Twister). The move required him to do a handstand while spinning his body delivering savage blows to anyone within range. He had also read ahead a bit one night and had discovered the advanced form of the Red Leg '''style: '''Diable Jambe(Devil's Leg). The move, according to the scroll, required high friction to super heat the leg, which could then be used to add a powerful blast to each kick. Sasuke couldn't wait to learn the technique but knew he was a long way to achieving it.He had also started on working on the Rokushiki and Santōryū. With these styles, he knew the basic techniques of each and his training helped with them. He also used his tanto to help covern them as well. When concernng the Uchiate and Assei, both of those fightng styles were mastered and at least at a high Jonin level, possibly Kage. His jutsu repertoire had expanded. He had finally mastered all the jutsu Naruto had given him and had learned how to do some of the lower rank ones without seals. His hobbies were also going along well. His forging ability had been praised by Hideki, saying that Sasuke's skill would be as good as his in a couple more months. Sasuke planed on making a sword for himself so that he could practice his sword style, though he wanted to start from one sword and go up from there. Hideki's wife, Mira, had taught him cooking along with Ayame and Teuchi and was steadily improving. He no longer ate ramen everyday and had grown two and a half inches in the last two month thanks to the much needed nutrition and Jyuubi, placing him at a respectful height at his age at 5 foot 4. Hunting had gone very well as with his skill with his bow and arrows. Due to him learing how to cook, eventualy he began to study how to grow his own food as well which in turn oponed up oppertunities to learn about herbs and medicine. He knew that bow and arrows weren't very practical in actual battle as the arrows' size was easy to spot for a trained shinobi, but it worked wonders in hunting as it could go much farther than regular kunai and was quieter than shuriken. He had also practiced with the violin and had learned that the kanji on the side provided form to the jutsu he used and was fascinated by what he could do. Any song he played, which was quiet a few now, could result in devastating Genjutsu or Ninjutsu assaults and with no way of informing the enemy beforehand. He had also done a great deal of brainstorming. He had written down ideas for new jutsu and techniques. He had also thought of moves he could use from each of the three styles and combine them together to make a devastating attack. He had already started on inventing his first ever jutsu. In terms of his Ryukagan, it had black colored scera, golden eyes, and small blood-red diamond shaped irides reflected off of. After mastering the basic abilities of the eye (all the abilities of the first level of the five doujustu), they each have 4 silver colored sharingan like tomatoe sourinding the pupil. The second level is pretty much Sasuke gaining the Mangeykou Sharingan, Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, Kurai Taifugan, and the Ninkima Seshogan. After mastering the second level, both have 2 rinnegan-like circles surounding the eye, giving the eye similar appearence to the Jyuubi. After mastering the third level, his irides appear to glow an errie red color, sometimes sending gennin-level shinobi into a panic attack. While his eyes were good, he was still nowhere near the level of Say, Uchiha Itachi and Pein combined. He had also recevied Naruto's goggles he wore before becomming a genin to help discuise the eye. Plus, they were also a sense of fashion. Now, most would think it to be impossible for a mere genin to do so much in just two years but thanks to Sasuke's enormous chakra reserves and his increased control, he was able to create hundreds, and recently thousands, of clones to help him train. In two years, he had gotten the equivalent of over a whole decade worth of training. Thanks to this, he was now at a proficient level at all his hobbies, could perform twenty new jutsu that were obviously very powerful, could perform the tree climbing, water walking, and kunai balancing exercises, and could now fight well enough against any chunin and possibly lower jonin with his three styles. Also in the two years, the shinobi world became more technological, industries and inventors were the top new jobs, and pretty soon, the five great nations loked more similar to how the world is today. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Thursday Feburary 23, 228 5:45PM, Kohona Training Ground #11 Sasuke: Age 12, Mental Age: 16 Sasuke was exited. Today was the day that Naruto would teach him more about his Ryukagan he also metioned a Kakashi and two other techniques, but right now he was intrested in knowing what he was about to learn. Currently, the two were training as they traded punches and strikes at one another as they moved back and forth in the battle ahead of them as they unleashed tongues of either flame, water, earth, air, and lighting at one another in their Elemental Taijutsu training, Sasuke's body was healing rapidly and no doubt in Naruto's mind the Uzumaki would be more than ready for any possible danger. Hours later….Naruto stopped the training and decided to teach Sasuke a powerful spell that could be very useful to his student. "Sasuke, I am about to teach you a very special power that may very well tip the scales in your favor in a fight." "What is that Tou-sensei?" "This is called the Elemental Life Force Technique." "Elemental Life Force Technique?" Naruto nodded and decided to show Sasuke some information that could help him understand the lesson better. "There are five key elemental forces in the world, as you already know, Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning, each has unique properties that separate one from the others. However, they are still energy and through the use of all five elemental energies, one can heal any injury no matter how grievous, it can also restore youth and vitality if used in the right matter, or even bring a person back to life." The mention of bringing a dead person back to life was more than enough to get Sasuke's attention. "What? How?" Naruto knew that would get Sasuke's attention right off the bat and he explained carefully to the young man. "You can divide the human form into the five elements in a shorter term. The body, bones, organs, and flesh can considered as the human form of Earth, the blood, and life fluids can be tied to the human form of Water, the energy that provides the spark of life or the energy of life and movement can be seen as the human version of Lightning, the breath needed to sustain the body can be tied to Air, and lastly the spirit and soul of humans can be attributed to the power of Fire. The Elemental Life Force Technique is transforming all five elemental energies or in this case, chakra and create a pure form of life energy." "I-I-It can bring then a person back to life?" Naruto had a feeling Sasuke would ask that question and replied. "In truth, yes, however, the technique used by Kabuto was summoning and sacrificing his soul to the God of Death and even Ascendants cannot challenge the God of Death in his own realm. However, if the person has not made a pact with the God of Death, then they can be brought back to life as their spirits will linger in the boundary world between that of the living and that of the dead and until they are allowed into the realm of the dead, they are not gone, and by using this technique, they can indeed be brought back to life." As soon as that was done, Naruto began to teach Sasuke several other skills in Elemental Manipulation after Sasuke learned the Elemental Life Force Technique, though he used his own variation of the move. In the training Naruto then taught Sasuke another powerful yet rarely used technique, and that was the Body Recreation and Resurrection Technique, this was following the same principles as that of the Elemental Life Force technique, but instead of breathing life back into a recently deceased person, this required the Ascendant to use the five elements to actually create a living body and then imbuing it with a living soul to make it come to life. Essentially it was somewhat similar to the Impure World Resurrection Techniques used by Orochimaru, but it was different as it required no sacrifice in terms of using a living person to form the body of the soul now does it need ash and dirt to form the original body of the soul and required no seal to restire the appearance of the deceased, instead it created a purely new body for the soul to inhabit and then mold into the same likeness the soul had in life in it's original body. And in effect the body is not a fake but an exact living and breathing person complete with all the powers and memories of their past lives, however, in order to be more effective Sasuke had to travel into the spirit realm and petition a being known as the Watcher to allow a soul to be returned to the realm of the living and then Naruto would need to fuse the soul into the newly created body. The newly resurrected person is also subject to a second death as they are not immortal though they will have a slightly longer life span than most mortal living beings. Another weakness is that in order to do both the creation of the body itself from the elements and then entering the realm of the dead as well as petitioning for the return of the soul, Sasuke must have his powers at a certain level of maturity, he could achieve it in his current level, but it would require a greater deal of power and the only way he could possibly overcome that limit is to remove his restraining bracers while in the realm of the dead, but Naruto warned him not to attempt it without a good enough reason, for doing so would severely weaken him and it would take months or even years to fully recover, this technique is only done by much more skilled and experienced Ascendants but even so they would be severely drained. Only Dragons or Dragon Kings could do it without any strain. And the final weakness was the petitioning of the soul's return to the realm of the living from the Watcher, the longer the soul has remained in the spirit realm either in heaven or in hell depending on their nature, then the more demanding the technique will be to accomplish. Naruto warned Sasuke of this as well and Sasuke owed to use it only as a last resort or when the situation really called for it. Thanks to his improved chakra controll, Sasuke can use the amount of chakra what normaly took for two hundred clones, and create two thousand clones instead. While his controll was not as great as a medic nin, or the avrage Jonin, it was still better then moast chunin, and ninja overall at his age.His other skills still stayed at the top plus the Uzumaki even slightly inproved in them by a bit. ______________________________________________________________________________________ After enough training, the Uzumaki decided to walk around town a while. And that is when he came across Hanabi. "Hanabi. Hanabi!" Sasuke called out to the Hyuga heiress. "Sasuke? Is that you? What are you doing so late out at night?" Hanabi asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Hanabi gigled. "I'm just out enjoying nature. Today was one hell of a lot of training." "Neji must be going through that whole 'heir must be the moast powerfull member of the clan' thing is he?" Hanabi nodded. "Well, you see.." Hanabi started, but she was caught off by a call from her mother, Tenten, who wanted her to come home. "I'll tell you later! I have to go!" Sasuke nodded as he watched the Hyuga take off at half full speed. She was really beuaiffull. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Thursday Feburary 23, 228 7:00PM, Council Chambers Homura and Kohane, along with another handful of Council members looked at the incoming reports and several most of all as they discussed the formation of the new clan in Konoha, naturally named Uzumaki. They had read the report on Negi's decision to allow Hanabi to marry into Naruto's clan, that was highly unexpected as the Hyuuga Clan were among the noble clans of the village, then in came the report that Sakura Haruno of the Lee Clan was placing forward the name of her eldest child and only daughter Tai as another potential wife in Naruto's new clan, and just recently a message coming from the Yakamana stated that they were wished a marriage alliance to strengthen their ties to Konoha and they were offering none other than Yonaka at that, and she was to be married to Sasuke as a member of his clan. Suffice to say this didn't always suit well with everyone in the room as some of the people there were not looking very favorably at Sasuke and they had something of an axe to grind on him as well, however, they were faced with a very unique situation, they all had seen Sasuke's powers in action during the Chuunin Exams as well as the invasion and while they had to admit that they were impressed to some degree, they were not very happy with Sasuke's sudden rise in status. They looked over the current report on the decision to offer this marriage alliance carefully and then they directed their attention to Danzo, the elderly man with bandages looked at the report carefully, his keen mind trying to see any signs on the document to show that this was no trap. After a few minutes, one of the elders spoke to Danzo. "Is there anything that tells us that this is a lie?" Danzo shook his head at that. "None whatsoever, this is genuine." Homura then sighed as he looked at the window and at a certain location in general. "I guess we cannot dismiss this matter, if they are serious about this, we have to decide if we can accept it." Kohane nodded at Homura's words and spoke out her own opinion. "It's hard to believe that they are willing to let the Hyuga clan heir be the one to seal this marriage alliance, from what the reports say on her, she is the strongest Kunochi Genin they have, not to mention she is the daughter of a war general." Another Council member named Kyosuke then replied. "It still is hard to imagine her being married to that Uzumaki kid, and she is not the only one as well since Haruno has placed forward her own daughter Tai-Lee to try and be part of the new clan that Naruto is head of, not to mention that Shikamaru is also offering Yonaka to take a chance at being part of that same clan. It would be difficult if things get out of hand for this new clan, especially with him being the clan head." Danzo however replied. "We cannot interfere with that now, even if we wish we could as the law cannot be overwritten even if we could somehow convince Tsunade-hime to do just that, Sasuke Uzumaki is now head of his own clan and therefore is able to do what he wishes as clan head. Besides, while some of you dislike him, I personally thought he would make a powerful asset to the village when he was properly trained into a weapon, especially with the Jyuubi under his command, but I was overruled at that point." "However, we now have to consider that apart from the Jyuubi trapped in him, Sasuke now has access to a powerful Kekkai Genkai and I have no doubt that when given time and training, he could very well become a deadly force in Konoha itself, this would make him a very valuable asset in his own right. Not to mention the children born from those marriages could very well become powerful ninja with great abilities, not mention amazing levels of chakra." "So we're not only having a powerful weapon in Sasuke Uzumaki, but a breeding machine to make super powered ninja? That's being barbaric Danzo." Kyosuke said in slight disgust, he was no fan of the old practice of breeding ninja generations, such things were supposed to be outlawed in that case. However the results were undeniable as truly exceptional ninja were indeed born of the breeding programs, however despite his slight dislike for Sasuke, he found the idea of the boy being reduced to making children appalling. Danzo nodded at that and replied. "Maybe, but that is a possible outcome of the events that led to this point, we are not going to force them to conceive children right now, we have to follow protocol on this matter. We cannot tell them to have many children right now, but it will be done gradually." As the others considered it, the bandaged man thought over the situation, the children born from Naruto's clan could be quite powerful in combat and in jutsu, they would prove to be more than able to keep Konoha from being attacked, and with the right action, they would be powerful allies, the former ninja also thought over how he could be an influence on the children in the near future, there was no chance of doing things directly, but his years of ninja experience taught him that there were other ways in doing things. However, he had a feeling that with Naruto about it would not be as easy as some of his other missions in the past, fortunately he had resources at his disposal to help him in his plans for the future of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the children who would be born into the Clan. ''______________________________________________________________________________________ '' In Naruto's fortress home two days later… Naruto was currently in the outer courtyard of the lands that were under the ownership of Sasuke at the moment when he was able to sense the approach of several ninja, the senior Ascendant had a feeling that something of great importance had just cropped up for this many people to coming in this direction at one time and to this place of all things. He had been out to enjoy the sunlight looked at the new arrivals. As soon as he recognized several of the Konoha elders as well as several other people, the senior Ascendant had a feeling that this was far from a social meeting. As the senior Ascendant looked at the people before him, he had a feeling that things were about to get rather interesting for his charge. ______________________________________________________________________________________ AlphaRay Wavnd: '''"Due to the Kyuubi having all of it's chakra, Sasuke heals twice as fast as Naruto orginaly." _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''THE END Next Chapter